


Fault

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 6x15, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Related, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship, Frost x Nash, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Missed Opportunity, One Shot, Psychological Torture, Romance, Second Chances, Snowells, Team as Family, frostwells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: This is such new territory for her. It's scary because it's the unknown. There's no Ralph here to coach her through, and Caity is offering very little help. She's on her own.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Killer Frost/Harrison "Nash" Wells
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, I do own any errors. 
> 
> 6x15.

Standing back, her eyes track the three people in the speed lab as they ready themselves to delve into Nash's mind to free him of his capture. Up until this point, she's kept her distance and allowed Caity to take control. The reason had been simple enough, she hadn't wanted to look at Nash and see Eobard Thawne in his place. Nash is everything Thawne isn't, the reverse if you will. Until this point she couldn't bare to see the rage and the anger, the arrogance and manipulation seep from a man who is truly the reverse of all that. A genuine reason why but not soley the main, because the single most important reason she simply ignored. 

Until now. 

Now she stands here watching as Barry, Cisco and Cecile ready themselves to free Nash of Thawne's control and a weight of anxiety crushes down upon her chest. The knowledge that this is incredibly dangerous is stifling, because if they can't break through completely to Nash, then he's lost forever and the Reverse Flash will emerge victorious to reign havoc upon them once again. Neither are a valid option, they refuse to lose Nash and they refuse to give that bastard a chance to live again. So with the knowledge of how vital this is and the anxiety that bares down upon her, comes the need to do something. Standing idly by to watch and wait isn't an option she can easily accept. She simply can't. 

With a glance at the man still unconscious upon the bed thanks to the blow Cecile earlier delivered, she steps up to Cisco. 

"Let me do it," she says quietly. 

"What?" Cisco looks up from the monitor. 

"Let me do it." She glances to Nash briefly. "Please." 

Cisco studies his best friend's alter ego closely and he can tell this is important and it's something that she needs to do. He doesn't question it, instead he hands over Harry's mental activity dampener 2.0. "Do you know what you need to do?" 

Frost takes the dampener and doesn't hesitate to press it against her forehead. "I do." 

Cisco offers her a look which clearly says good luck and then she's taking a seat beside Cecile and taking her hand and all too quickly she finds herself inside Nash's mind. The setting isn't what she expected, if she expected anything at all really but a dark, damp and cold cave isn't it. 

Almost immediately Thawne's attention is captured by Barry's arrival, so as that plays out, she turns her own attention to the man they're trying to save. 

The feeling that ceases her heart instantly at the sight before her is unlike anything she's ever experienced and the emotion leave her breathless. It's such a sorry sight that would have anyone's heart aching at the scene. Nash is against the wall almost curled around himself, his head in his hands as he mutters over and over and over, _"It's not my fault."_

Behind the feeling the cripples her heart, a need to go to him propels her forward until she's dropping to her knees at his side. Tentatively she reaches out to touch his arm. He starts and jerks back, wide, confused and haunted eyes cautiously lift to stare back at her. It takes a second then he blinks and it's as if he's finally seeing her. 

"Frost?" He asks softly, almost helplessly. "You-- you came for me?" 

"We did," she replies though she amends it, almost immediately. "I did." 

"I--" He turns away from her to the blinding light filtering in from the cave's entrance, then looks back to her. Angst covers his features and that feeling tightens around her heart. 

"Hey," she prompts him, bending her head to catch his lowered gaze. "You're okay, okay?" This is all so new to her, being the person to comfort and encourage others but she's trying and she's learning something new everyday. Like this feeling in her fucking chest that aches as she looks at him. Something had changed awhile ago, something had changed when she looked at him in Jitters on valentine's day. 

Nash shakes his head. "It's not... it's not my fault, it's not my fault..." 

_Fuck_. 

He's doing a brilliant job of breaking her ice cold heart to smithereens. It's a feeling she isn't prepared for but she soliders on because of the grave situation they face. "I can't imagine how hard it must be for you to have to go in there. But, you have to face what's in there to survive and to beat this, _him_." 

He shakes his head. "I can't go in there, I can't. I can't go in there... it's not my fault."

"You can, Nash. You can beat this, only you." She tells him, trying to instill as much confidence into her words and expression as she can manage. 

"He can't, you know. He hasn't got it within himself to beat me." 

Ah, it seems Thawne has grown tired and run out of things to taunt Barry with and now he's finally taken notice of the other visitor to enter his host's mind. 

"My my, our beautiful Caitlin sure has grown cold." 

Frost ignores him, choosing instead to focus upon the man before her. "Just look at me and take a breath. You can do this." She can feel Caity inside of her, silently coaching her through this. 

"He's too weak, a pathetic--" 

When Nash glances over her shoulder to Thawne and proceeds to sink further into himself, enough is enough. She spins around, a glare so cold levelled in Thawne's direction it would kill if looks were able of such a thing. "Do you know something, Mr big bad? Save it. We don't want or need to hear another of your villainous monologues. It's the same as always and it's irrelevant." 

Thawne stands rigid, a thunderous expression across his face at being spoken to like a twelve years old. 

It's petulant but kinda funny. 

When he takes a step forward, Barry blocks his path and she turns her attention back to Nash. He's staring at her, his expression haunted and frightened, but his focused upon her, at least for the time being. Caity silently urges her on and Frost knows this is her very last chance. She needs to get through to him. Ignoring the drama taking place behind her, she tentatively reaches out to cradle Nash's face, where her eyes locked onto his and hold, making sure to keep his attention. "You're strong enough to do this, okay? You can beat him but you have to go into the cave, you have to face it, whatever it is. Just take a breath." She finishes her plea and can only wait. 

After what feels like an absolute age, his trembling hands lift to cover hers. He squeezes gently then pulls them away from his face. He nods. "I have to go in there." 

"Yes," she replies, still holding his hands. "It will be hard and you'll want to leave but you can't. You have to fight. I-I believe you can do this." 

Again Nash nods, this time seeming to take courage from her encouraging words. 

Maybe she is good at this after all. 

She gets to her feet when he does, watching as his shaky legs carry him forward toward the blinding light, to face whatever the cave holds within. She has a good idea what's to come and she doesn't envy him as he disappears into the light. 

What feels likes hours pass by before he reappears in the entrance of the cave, staggering in until he's in front of her. His face is clouded with devastation, guilt and... acceptance. 

She takes a step towards him. 

"It was my fault. She only did what I taught her to do." His breathing is ragged, and it looks like he's going to break at any second. "It was my fault. It was my fault." 

Behind them Thawne grows agitated. 

In the moments that follow, Frost finally comes to on the floor of the speed lab, staring up at Cisco as red lightening and a blood curling scream fills the air around them. Eventually the lightening fades and the scream dies away, confirming their success in banishing Thawne from Nash's body. With that realisation, almost immediately she's on her feet. When she reaches his side, the shattered look upon his face conjures up that feeling again which rested heavy upon her heart in the cave. As Nash breaks down and covers his face, the admission it was his fault, hangs heavy in the air. She helplessly looks to Cisco for guidance and his face says it all and she gets it. 

"I'm here." Without further thought she pulls him against her, her fingers automatically moving to sooth through his hair as he cries against her chest. It's feeling his weight and the way his hands tighten into her shirt, like he's trying to anchor himself to her, that she finally realises and identifies exactly what the feeling around her heart is. 

"Frost?" 

"I'm here. You did good, you did really good." 

The feeling is heavy and real. She-- cares about this man, a lot. It's a new and undiscovered and daunting and fucking scary development and she doesn't have any idea what to do with it but it's here and it isn't going anywhere.

Emotions such as this hadn't been a consideration when Ralph had been coaching her through life. These emotions, _Nash_ , had crept up to blindside her but for now, all she needs to do is hold him close. Figuring out the rest can follow later....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She absently listens as the boys banter back and forth about the pros and cons of using Nora's diary and the information it holds within, for what feels like forever. She's almost glad and not at all guilty when Cisco complains he's hungry and she turns down his dinner invitation with a polite decline. Barry however accepts, and she watches as they wander out of the med bay to allow her a return to quiet so she's able to rest. 

To say the day had been eventful would be a great understatement, but it all comes with being a member of team flash. After all this time, a day without something occurring is more suspicious and unheard of than a dangerous event. Which is ridiculous having become the norm. 

Not bothering to hide her grimace of pain now that she's alone, Caitlin reclines back against the pillows, taking a moment in the peace of the med bay to just relax. It's been a long day, she's tired and in pain. 

Her mind wanders to the events taken place today and the memory of Nash and the cave hurtles to the forefront. Sadness runs through her but also pride in a strange mix of emotions. 

"You did really good today," she says aloud, acknowledging the steps forward Frost had accomplished. She understands how hard Frost is finding it to find her footing as she makes a life, as she experiences new experiences and feels new emotions. With her words, she doesn't expect a reply and it's okay when none follows but she can feel Frost is pleased with her assessment of the situation. Caitlin almost dares to broach another certain subject but decides against it, not wanting to push any further and risk the progress made. It will all come in time. 

Allowing the memories and thoughts clouding her mind to slip away, Caitlin's just sinking further into the pillows behind her when footsteps approaching the open door reach her ears. Rolling her head on the pillow, her eyes find the door in perfect time to see Nash appear. 

He's two steps into the room before he looks up and realises who's before him. "Oh... hi," he greets awkwardly, standing just inside the doorway. 

Instantly, Caitlin has the distinct feeling she's not who he was expecting or wanting to see. "Hi Nash." She grins back, feeling Frost perk up at his sudden arrival. _Interesting_.

"How are you feeling?" He asks politely, almost as if he's forgotten he'd had an exorcism performed on himself earlier that day. 

"Tired and sore," she answers honestly. "But I'm fine, thank you." 

"Good, that's good." 

There's a moments pause that follows where he stares at her before he looks away. It's almost adorable just how awkward this is, not that Caitlin is enjoying it. _Of course not..._

"You didn't come here to see me." 

Nash jerks his head up, denial written clear across his face. "What? No, I--"

Caitlin laughs softly, holding up her hand to cut him off. "It's okay, Nash." 

"Right." 

"I'm really glad you're okay," she tells him sincerely but doesn't give any opportunity for a reply. Instead she offers a soft smile of understanding then allows Frost to take over. 

The transition is effortless and takes only seconds and suddenly he's staring down the woman he came in search of. 

Frost sits up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Remaining silent, she waits and gives him whatever opportunity he needs to voice his reason for seeking her out. She waits and waits until it feels like she has to say something to break the quiet shrouded over them, but his footsteps break the void and hold off any interference from her. She turns to him when the bed dips beside her, his arm brushing against hers. 

"I uh, I talked with Cisco and with-- the other Wells, from Earth-2." 

"Harry," she helpfully supplies, then says to him, "It must be weird having them in your head, seeing them too." 

Nash nods, looking a little overwhelmed. "It is." 

She bumps her shoulder against his. "You'll get used to it." She has, of course, personal experience of sharing a body with someone else. 

He huffs a laugh then sobers quickly. "They said this could be a second chance, with Alegra."

Frost takes a moment to contemplate that. "I agree." She pauses. "Is that something you want?" 

Turmoil covers his handsome face. "I would have to explain and I know she's not--" 

"She isn't your daughter, no. She's her own person." 

"Not my daughter," he replies almost automatically before dropping his eyes to the floor in defeat. That girl was the closest to a daughter he'd ever get, he has to stop denying it. 

"When she found out about her doppelganger, I told you to talk to her." 

"I know."

"You didn't," she tells him, even though they're both already aware of his lack of action on that front. "If you want a second chance, to get to know Alegra, for who she is, now it's going to be harder and more difficult." 

Nash nods, his fingers tighten into the sheets beneath them. 

"But the reward outweighs everything. You can do it, if you want it enough." 

Those words draw him back to a moment earlier, in the cave. He turns to stare at her, his gaze assessing as if looking for something, what she doesn't know. When he speaks next, it's with a question she isn't anticipating because it holds so much weight. 

"Why did you come?" 

A sense of panic immediately rises up within her but she can feel Caity coaching her, reminding her to think and to stay calm. 

"It's what we do." 

"Who?" 

"Us, this team... me." 

He continues to stare at her with an intensity that's almost overwhelming. "Why did you come?" 

The words tumble with ease from her mouth without thought of consequence. "Because I care about you." 

The words hit him like a freight train he clearly wasn't expecting. He freezes at the admission and not because of anything her powers can do. 

The feeling in her chest is him. _Nash_. Somehow he's wormed his way through her defences, passed her walls to thraw the cold surrounding her heart. 

"You came for me." 

He seems dazed and truly baffled. Good. Because she feels exactly the same. This is such new territory for her. Never before has she felt this way, about someone the way Caity has. It's scary because it's the unknown. There's no Ralph here to coach her through, and Caity is offering very little help. She's on her own. 

The feel of fingertips on her face startles her, softly they brush down her cheek. Surprised icy blue eyes shoot up to meet his warm azure gaze, like a class of fire and ice. The way he's looking at her is unlike anything she's seen from him before, eyes dark and filled with heat. "What are you doing?" 

He doesn't dignify her with an answer. 

The nervous feeling in her stomach intensifies when he leans into her but she makes no move to back away from him. "Nash..." she murmurs the second before his lips press against hers. The breath she didn't know she was holding releases in a rush when he barely pulls back to gauge her reaction. When he finds none of the negative kind, he closes the miniscule gap he created to kiss her again. 

Initially it's awkward and tentative, a little clumsy and she isn't as cold as he expected, quite the opposite. Eventually they find their stride. It's soft and slow and filled with a desperation to discover something good. 

Her hands curl into his jacket to keep him close and she tries to ignore the whimper that escapes and the wistful feelings from Caity mixed with happiness. Frost ignores it all in favour of concentrating on this man, on the feeling in her chest, the feel of his mouth against hers, his fingers on her cheek. In the back of her mind his whispered, _thank you_ , against her lips between kisses registers and she pulls him tighter to her. He has nothing to thank her for, nothing. 

And If Nash were paying attention, across the room he'd see Harry, leaning in the doorway watching as his doppelganger took a chance he had never taken. The words earlier had been true, Nash had a second chance with Alegra but also with Frost and it was an opportunity not to be squandered. 

Harry had made that exact mistake with Caitlin, an opportunity wasted and only realised far to late. 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
